own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Own Eurovision Song Contest 39
"Traffic lights" |windance = |vote = Each country awardes 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 46 |return = |debut = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = None |opening = "L'effet de serre" by Shy'm |openingl = |interval = Semi Final 1: "Homeless" by Marina Kaye Semi Final 2: "On Avance" by Tal Final: "Comme Avant" by Marie Mai |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = 39 | col1 = #006600 | tag1 = Participating countries | col2 = #FFFF00 | tag2 = Countries that participated in the past but did not in 39 | col3 = #FF0000 | tag3 = Countries that did not qualify for the final }}Own Eurovision Song Contest 39, often referred to as OESC #39, is the 39th edition of Own Eurovision Song Contest. The contest will take place in Paris, France, after Shy'm's win in Own Eurovision Song Contest 38. This is the first time that France hosts the contest The contest consist of two semi-finals and a final. Forty-six countries have confirmed participation in the 39th edition. This marks the sixth time when this amount of countries participate in the competition. Armenia, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Faroe Islands, Latvia, Morocco, Slovakia, Spain, Sweden and Wales will return in the contest, while Croatia, Cyprus, England, Kosovo, Lebanon, Northern Ireland, San Marino, Slovenia and Ukraine however, announced their withdrawal. The Big six status countries and also the countries that will automatically qualified for the Grand Final in the 39th edition are Austria, Belarus, the host country France, Macedonia, Romania and Switzerland. Venue Bercy Arena (originally known as Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy) is an indoor sports arena and concert hall on boulevard de Bercy located in the 12th arrondissement of Paris. The closest métro station is Bercy. Designed by the architectural firm Andrault-Parat, Prouvé and Guvan, it can be easily recognized by its pyramidal shape and its walls covered with sloping lawn. Thanks to its design and modularity Paris-Bercy is a unique place, allowing a range of technical applications for unlimited sound, lighting and special effects. It is the main venue for the Paris Masters, ATP Tour tennis tournament and for many sports: handball, basketball, boxing, gymnastics, track cycling, show jumping and more. It has a seating capacity ranging from 7,000 to 20,300, depending on the event. POPB hosted the European gymnastics championship in 2000, the 1991 and 1996 FIBA European Championships Final Fours and the European Basketball Championship in 1999 among others. The POPB has also staged WWE Raw on September 28, 2008. It also hosted the 2010 Euroleague Final Four. It also hosted the Masters Karting Paris Bercy star race from 1993 to 2001, and again in 2011. As part of the 2014-15 renovations efforts, the arena was renamed Bercy Arena on 1 January 2015. One of the first shows to have been recorded in the Palais Omnisports was in 1985, when Deep Purple Mark II reunited for the Perfect Strangers tour. 20,000 people attended the show. Madonna has performed 19 sold out shows at the venue between 1990 and 2009. On June 1, 2012, Jay-Z and Kanye West brought their Watch the Throne Tour to Bercy, performing the song "Niggas In Paris" a record 11 times. Beyoncé performed 2 consecutive shows at the venue for The Mrs. Carter Show World Tour on the 24th and 25 April 2013. Both concerts sold out in minutes. Heavy metal act Iron Maiden have been Bercy regulars since 1986. When longtime members Bruce Dickinson and Adrian Smith rejoined the band in 1999, their first European show back with Iron Maiden was at this venue. Kylie Minogue performed at the venue on November 15, 2014 as part of her Kiss Me Once Tour. The concert was sold out. Lady Gaga performed at the venue on November 24, 2014 as part of her ArtRave: The Artpop Ball. It was the last date of her world tour. The show was streamed live around the world, online on Yahoo! Live. Location }}Paris is the capital and most-populous city of France. Situated on the Seine River, in the north of the country, it is in the centre of the Île-de-France region, also known as the région parisienne, "Paris Region". The City of Paris has an area of 105.4 square kilometres (40.7 square miles) and a population of 2,273,305 people within its city limits, It has the most populous urban area in the European Union. The Paris Region covers 12,012 square kilometres (4,638 square miles), and has its own regional council and president. It has a population of 12,005,077 as of January 2014, or 18.2 percent of the population of France. Paris was founded in the 3rd century BC by a Celtic people called the Parisii, who gave the city its name. By the 12th century, Paris was the largest city in the western world, a prosperous trading centre, and the home of the University of Paris, one of the first in Europe. In the 18th century, it was the centre stage for the French Revolution, and became an important centre of finance, commerce, fashion, science, and the arts, a position it still retains today. The Paris Region had a GDP of €612 billion (US$760 billion) in 2012, accounting for 30.1 percent of the GDP of France, and ranking it as one of the wealthiest five regions in Europe; it is the banking and financial centre of France, and contains the headquarters of 30 companies in the Fortune Global 500. Paris is the home of the most visited art museum in the world, the Louvre, as well as the Musée d'Orsay, noted for its collection of French Impressionist art, and the Musée National d'Art Moderne, a museum of modern and contemporary art. The notable architectural landmarks of Paris include the Notre Dame Cathedral (12th century); Sainte-Chapelle (13th century); the Eiffel Tower (1889); and the Basilica of Sacré-Cœur on Montmartre (1914). In 2014 Paris received 22.4 million visitors, making it one of the world's top tourist destinations. Paris is also known for its fashion, particularly the twice-yearly Paris Fashion Week, and for its haute cuisine, and three-star restaurants. Most of France's major universities and grandes écoles are located in Paris, as are France's major newspapers, including Le Monde, Le Figaro, and Libération. Paris is home to the association football club Paris Saint-Germain and the rugby union club Stade Français. The 80,000-seat Stade de France, built for the 1998 FIFA World Cup, is located in Saint-Denis. Paris hosts the annual French Open Grand Slam tennis tournament on the red clay of Roland Garros. Paris played host to the 1900 and 1924 Summer Olympics, the 1938 and 1998 FIFA World Cups, and the 2007 Rugby World Cup. The city is a major rail, highway, and air-transport hub, served by the two international airports Paris-Charles de Gaulle and Paris-Orly. Opened in 1900, the city's subway system, the Paris Métro, serves 9 million passengers daily. Paris is the hub of the national road network, and is surrounded by three orbital roads: the Périphérique, the A86 motorway, and the Francilienne motorway in the outer suburbs. This is the first time the contest takes place in France. Semi-final and Grand Final allocation draw 'Semi-final Allocation Draw' The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on June 4, 2015 at the Bercy Arena. The participating countries, excluding the Big 6 countries, were split into six pots, based on voting history and geographical location. From these pots, 20 countries each were allocated to compete in first semifinal, and 20 in second semifinal. The pots are as follows: The host country, France will vote in the first semi-final. The rest of the big six countries will vote as follow: Macedonia with Romania in first semifinal, while Austria with Belarus and Switzerland in second semifinal. Participants Forty-six countries have confirmed participation in the 39th edition, with eight countries returning and eight countries withdrawing. The 39th edition will see the return of Armenia, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Faroe Islands, Latvia, Morocco, Slovakia, Spain and Sweden, while Croatia, Cyprus, Egypt, England, Kosovo, Northern Ireland, San Marino,Slovenia and Ukraine withdrew from this edition. 'Returning artists' This edition we see 2 previous winners returning to the contest, Kristína Peláková winner of Own Eurovision Song Contest 3 and Indila winner of Own Eurovision Song Contest 27.We also see many succeded artists from previous participations like Eleni Foureira, Lena Meyer-Landrut, Kendji Girac, Birdy and Gabrielle Aplin. Results 'Semifinals' 'Semi-Final 1' *The ten countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualifies for the Grand Final. *France, Macedonia and Romania will vote in this semi-final. *The 10 qualifiers were announced on June 18, 2015. 'Semi-Final 2' *The ten countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualifies for the Grand Final. *Austria, Belarus and Switzerland will vote in this semi-final. * The 10 qualifiers were announced on June 25, 2015. 'Finalists' The twenty-six finalists are: * the Big 6 countries. * the top ten countries from the first semi-final. * the top ten countries from the second semi-final. Scoreboards 'First semifinal' '12 points awarded in the first semifinal' (Coming soon) 'Second semifinal' '12 points awarded in the second semifinal' (Coming soon) 'Grand Final' '12 points awarded in the grand final' (Coming soon) Voting Ceremony 'Spokepersons' # Xenia Tchoumitcheva # Elin Fflur (Previously participated at the 33rd edition) # Victoria Guerra # YADi (Previously participated at the 37th edition) # Apostolis Totsikas # Nermin Puskar # Markus Riva (Previously participated at the 28th and 37th edition) # Julia Parshuta (Previously participated at the 33rd edition) # Tibor Kocsis (Previously participated at the 38th edition) # Elena Risteska (Previously participated at the 6th, 14th, 20th and 31st edition) # David Gandy # Nabiha (Previously participated at the 22nd and 29th edition) # Ishtar Alabina (Previously participated at the 32nd and 38th edition) # Domnica Cemortan # Debrah Scarlett # Vincent Niclo # Ece Seçkin (Previously participated at the 27th edition) # Majda Mehmedovic # Conchita Wurst (Previously participated at the 7th, 26th and 38th edition) # Lora (Previously participated at the 37th edition) # Chawki (Previously participated at the 28th edition) # Kathleen Reiter # Gudrid Hansdottir # Vika Daybeko (Previously participated at the 23rd, 27th and 38th edition) # Topi Latukka (Previously participated at the 30th and 38th edition) # Doda (Previously participated at the 36th edition) # Helena Noguerra # Todor Skrimov # Elisa Kolk (Previously participated at the 38th edition) # Daniela Katzenberger # Sogdiana (Previously participated at the 16th, 18th and 38th edition) # Khloe Kardashian # Stéphanie de Monaco # Celeste Buckingham (Previously participated at the 7th, 22nd, 27th, 30th and 34th edition) # Violeta Tarasovienė # Bebe Rexha (Previously participated at the 30th, 35th and 38th edition) # Predrag Rajkovic # Elena Temnikova # Vanesa Romero # Lenka Filipová # Rustam Jabrayilov # Giusy Ferreri (Previously participated at the 4th and 13th edition) # Katie Taylor # Elín Sif Halldórsdóttir # Elize Ryd (Previously participated as member of the group Amaranthe at the 21st & 34th edition) # Kim Holland # Patricia Kaas (Previously participated at the 20th and 23rd editions) Other countries * : The country announced that they are not planning to return to the contest anytime soon. * : The country had to withdraw due to the new rule. * : The country had to withdraw due to the new rule. * : The country had to withdraw because they didn't submit an entry on time. * : The country announced at OEBU that they are not gonna to return to the contest due to lack of interest. * : The country had to withdraw due to the new rule. * : The country announced that they are not planning to return to the contest due to lack of money and interest. * : The country had to withdraw due to the new rule. * : After the bad results of previous edition the country participated,they announced that don't want to return to the contest. * : The country announced at OEBU that they are not gonna to return to the contest due to lack of interest. * : The country decided to withdraw from the contest due to the bad results of last edition. * : The country decided to withdraw from the contest due to the bad results of last edition. * : The country decided to withdraw from the contest due to the bad results of last edition, and because their HoD left.After their HoD replacement they announced that they plan a comeback for the next edition. * : The country withdrawed from the contest cause the HoD didn't confirmed or withdrawed on time. Official Album Own Eurovision Song Contest: Paris 39 is the official compilation album of the 39th Contest, put together by the Own Eurovision Song Contest and was released on 13 June 2015. The album will feature all 46 songs that entered in the 39th contest, including the semi-finalists that failed to qualify into the grand final. | length1 = 3:35 | extra2 = Tamar Kaprelian | title2 = Yours to keep | note2 = | length2 = 3:15 | extra3 = Yanou feat. Falco Luneau | title3 = 25 lightyears away | note3 = | length3 = 2:55 | extra4 = Seyran Babayev | title4 = My plaything lady | note4 = | length4 = 3:40 | extra5 = Nikolina Kovač | title5 = Nisam dobro | note5 = | length5 = 4:07 | extra6 = AnnaGrace | title6 = Alive | note6 = | length6 = 3:12 | extra7 = Zhana Bergendorff | title7 = Nevazmozhni sme sami | note7 = | length7 = 3:13 | extra8 = Angelica Agurbash | title8 = Stone cold wicked | note8 = | length8 = 3:19 | extra9 = Eluveitie | title9 = The call of the mountains | note9 = | length9 = 3:43 | extra10 = Mirai | title10 = Dítě robotí | note10 = | length10 = 3:13 | extra11 = Lena | title11 = Traffic lights | note11 = | length11 = 2:48 | extra12 = Stine Bramsen | title12 = Karma town | note12 = | length12 = 3:09 | extra13 = Indila | title13 = Ego | note13 = | length13 = 4:15 | extra14 = Daniel Levi | title14 = Burning lights | note14 = | length14 = 2:41 | extra15 = Sandy feat. Karl Wolf | title15 = Awel marra atgara'a | note15 = | length15 = 3:07 | extra16 = Carlos Weinberg | title16 = Saber | note16 = | length16 = 3:44 | extra17 = Ellinoora | title17 = Ei hävittävää (AEIOUAO) | note17 = | length17 = 3:16 | extra18 = The Bloody Beetroots feat. Greta Svabo Bech | title18 = Chronicles of a fallen love | note18 = | length18 = 4:37 | extra19 = Kendji Girac | title19 = Conmigo | note19 = | length19 = 3:02 | extra20 = Eleni Foureira | title20 = Ladies (Stand up) | note20 = | length20 = 3:40 | extra21 = Kállay Saunders Band | title21 = Victory | note21 = | length21 = 3:08 | extra22 = Olwyn Murray | title22 = Falling in love again | note22 = | length22 = 3:38 | extra23 = The Young Professionals feat. Anna F. | title23 = All Of It But Me | note23 = | length23 = 3:17 | extra24 = Cadem | title24 = Fyrir alla | note24 = | length24 = 2:56 | extra25 = Marco Mengoni | title25 = Io ti aspetto | note25 = | length25 = 3:44 | extra26 = Wazabi feat. Amouage | title26 = Mama Azia | note26 = | length26 = 4:04 | extra27 = Modesta Pastiche | title27 = Monotony | note27 = | length27 = 3:29 | extra28 = Antra Stafecka | title28 = It's the night | note28 = | length28 = 2:58 | extra29 = Saad Lamjarred | title29 = Lm3allem | note29 = | length29 = 3:54 | extra30 = Cœur de Pirate | title30 = Carry on | note30 = | length30 = 3:37 | extra31 = Sasha Lopez & Ale Blake feat. Broono | title31 = Kiss you | note31 = | length31 = 3:17 | extra32 = Andrea Demirović | title32 = Šta će mi dani | note32 = | length32 = 2:58 | extra33 = Thea | title33 = Mi treba malku vreme | note33 = | length33 = 3:40 | extra34 = Natalie La Rose feat. Jeremih | title34 = Somebody | note34 = | length34 = 3:10 | extra35 = Jenny Langlo | title35 = Next to you | note35 = | length35 = 2:51 | extra36 = Marta Bijan | title36 = Poza mna | note36 = | length36 = 3:40 | extra37 = Carolina Deslandes feat. Agir | title37 = Mountains | note37 = | length37 = 3:53 | extra38 = Claudia Pavel | title38 = Don't miss missing you | note38 = | length38 = 4:15 | extra39 = Danica Krstić | title39 = Suze za kraj | note39 = | length39 = 2:57 | extra40 = Alina Artts | title40 = Ne ubezhat' | note40 = | length40 = 3:38 | extra41 = Birdy | title41 = Skinny love | note41 = | length41 = 3:21 | extra42 = Amanda Fondell | title42 = Running | note42 = | length42 = 3:49 | extra43 = Kristina | title43 = Ta ne | note43 = | length43 = 3:10 | extra44 = Sıla | title44 = Reverans | note44 = | length44 = 3:40 | extra45 = Rayhon | title45 = So'nggi nafas | note45 = | length45 = 3:49 | extra46 = Gabrielle Aplin | title46 = Salvation | note46 = | length46 = 4:09 }} See also * Own Eurovision Song Contest Category:OESC editions